


Inspired

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Molly woke to music...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sound" prompt.

Molly woke to music. Tender phrases, haunting bits of melody, played over and over, then changing, continuing, with pauses of varying lengths between. She lay there listening for a long time before she finally got up.

He sensed her presence in the midst of his playing and greeted her with an odd smile. Then he paused again and, bending to the music stand, picked up a pencil and made some notation. 

“You’re composing?” She walked over to look.

“It… it’s yours,” he said. “It’s been in my head a while now.”

“Oh, Sherlock!” she whispered. 

He’d titled the piece “Beloved”.


End file.
